


Pedrazar drabbles

by sereniteasocks



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sereniteasocks/pseuds/sereniteasocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the game of truth or dare goes on, Benedick makes a realization during his last video & Balthazar goes to his first dinner at the Donaldson's after starting to date Pedro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> All of them (particularly the first) felt too short to publish on their own. Re-uploads from my main tumblr Icypiece & side tumblr Sereniteasocks.

Could that game of truth or dare be topped? After that display? Pedro said he’d do a dare.  
“Alright..” Benedick said, eager for some revenge/match making. “Kiss your crush.”  
“I can’t do-”  
“Chick-en” Beatrice mocks.  
“Look, I don’t know if he-“. He pauses. He awaits reactions, but no one moves. No one seems surprised. Except for Balthazar. Everyone is quiet, until..  
“Please do” Balt says. Pedro complies.  
After That, the game could not be topped.


	2. The last video

Though he was filming what was to be his last video, Benedick had grinned throughout. He had, after all, been surrounded by his friends. However, as he reached the final lines, the grin turned into a wistful smile.  
"I suppose I should share with you some new insights that this video business has given me. And I guess that what I have found is that if you want to become happier, you really should get yourself a girlfriend."  
He turned off the camera, and turned to his left.  
"There’s a tip for you, Pedro."  
Benedick didn’t get an answer though, because Pedro was clearly too preoccupied to listen. Preoccupied with touching foreheads with Balthazar, mumbling something with a gentle smile.  
Benedick quickly turned on the camera again. The wistfulness gone, the no-worries-grin returned.  
"Or, of course, a boyfriend, if that’s what you’re into."


	3. The first dinner

It had been Balthazar’s first dinner at the Donaldson’s after the talk, the kissing, and the actual dating. It was still new, with all the giddiness but also uncertainty - and neither Balthazar nor Pedro felt ready to tell the Donaldson’s just yet.

So they kept quiet. They glanced at each other a lot, sure, but they had kind of always done that. They had kept hands, but under the table. One time Pedro had gotten cream on his face, and Balthazar reached for a napkin, but thankfully Pedro managed to get it off before Balthazar picked it up.

John hadn’t helped. He made an impressive amount of puns based on “bi”, he winked in their general direction, and talked about how Benedick had tried to set up Pedro with someone. He had emphasized “had”.

Now the night was over, and Balthazar was eager to leave because he and Pedro had plans to meet in the backyard for relationshipy stuff. He was just in the doorway - when mrs. Donaldson gave him a long hug.  
“I’m so happy for you guys” she whispered. Then she responded to his puzzled look. “Oh please!” She smiled really big. “But please tell my sons they need to work on being subtle.”


End file.
